Ruined
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Rogue and Scott are trying to live a normal happy life together but one night may ruin everything
1. Pregnant

Pregnant

Scott's face twisted in pain as he looked at his girlfriend Marie. She was so innocent and sweet, he didn't deserve her. Marie was laying on the couch sleeping peacefully when he walked in. Guilt twisted across his face as he went and sat beside his loving girl. He took her head gently and rested it on his lap. Playing with the white streak in her hair he waited patiently for her to wake up on her own. Her eyes cracked open as she looked up towards Scott and smiled. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep waiting," she apologized.

"I'll be the one apologizing," Scott said his face twisting. Marie looked up at him confused, as she opened her mouth to say something he gently put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish then you may speak to your heart's content." Marie nodded and stared silently up at a torn apart Scott. "I've done something awful," he began. "I, I," he closed his eyes tightly relishing in the last few moments he may have with Marie. "I met Jean at the bar I went to tonight," Marie stiffened. "I had the misfortune of being a bit tipsy already when she'd entered. She sat beside me and I," noting the look on Marie's face he stopped "well I don't think I need to say how I woke up."

Marie smiled a sad smile as a few tears slid from her eyes. Her face attempted a smile but a choked sob wriggled its way from her lips. "I'm sorry," Scott said latching onto Marie's form. She nodded and hugged him close as she cried.

"Can you please tell me what you're thinking?" he finally asked after about twenty minutes of silence. "Marie?" he looked down at her and she was fast asleep in a pool of silent tears. Scott sighed and leaned his head back allowing himself to find an uneasy rest as well.

_ "Marie? What a surprise," Charles greeted her as she entered the world of her dreams. Despite her usually feeling well rested after her dreams Marie was a lucid dreamer and as such was able to control anything and everything that happened in her dreams. For this dream she needed answers she needed to know what she thought about the new situation with Scott and Jean. She needed to know what her subconscious thought. _

_ "Hello Professor," she smiled sitting in a chair that she thought into existence. _

_ "What is it that troubles you my dear?" _

_ "Cheating," she said bluntly._

"_What would you like to know my darling?" Marie smiled as she thought that her brain had done a fairly well job at recreating the Professor._

"_Is it ok?" she asked knowing in her heart that the answer she was about to receive would be the one that she felt. It would be her opinion not the Professor's. If it were the Professor's response then it would be profound and meaningful. The answer he gave was hers and therefore would only be beefed up with extra words that made it cryptic as she usually found most of his teachings hard to understand. _

"_Why my dear," he began. "Cheating is never ok. However there are some circumstances when it is forgivable." Marie looked at him curiously. "It is always up to the one who has been wronged if they will or will not forgive the cheater. Usually the main determinant in that decision is love." Marie nodded understanding. Did she love Scott enough to forgive him, suddenly she blushed. Did she even love Scott! She brought her hands to her face as it was overcome in a huge blush. She banished the Professor's image from the room and sat alone with only her dream form. She, she did love Scott! Her cheeks flared and she squirmed there was one way to know for sure if she loved him. _

_She took a deep breath and summoned her dream Scott. The surroundings changed and they were in the first room they shared together while still at the mansion. Scott was facing the vanity and was well away from her. "Do you love me?" she whispered. _

_Scott turned and flashed a smile at her. It was the same smile he had given her when he asked her out. His little cheeks had flushed red when he asked, and his hands nearly ripped his shirt. Such a cute memory. "Of course," Marie had almost forgotten what she had asked. She banished this image of her dream as well and sat alone in a white space. She did love Scott, for in her dreams, he loved her. Oh lucid dream logic, sometimes it was hard to follow but by now Marie was quiet used to her dreams and how to decipher them. She loved Scott now to find out if she forgave him. If anyone in her dreams could answer that with the utmost certainty for her it was the man who loved her and hated her respective other. _

"_What's up kid?" Logan asked suddenly appearing. She smiled fondly at the man who was like the father or maybe older brother she always…needed. _

"_Scott cheated on me," she said. "With Jean," she looked down._

"_Well ya can't always expect Scooter to be such a saint. I mean come on let's face it the guy was engaged to her and they dated for like ever." Marie nodded understanding "I'm not saying go crawling back to him but you know if he says sorry name him a price and either he loves ya and he'll pay it or it's bye bye Scooter." Marie liked the points that this Logan made. It seemed fair and…reasonable. Yes this was definitely a dream. _

_Marie chuckled as she allowed Logan to dissipate as well. "Hello Marie," a soft voice called. _

"_Oh hello Ororo," she greeted Storm. _

"_Do you have more questions little one?" Well she must, Marie decided otherwise Ororo wouldn't be here. _

_She pondered for a long moment before deciding on a question "do you think Scott still has feelings for Jean?" _

_Ororo looked at her "that's a better question for Scott himself but if he said he was tipsy I think that perhaps that was responsible for most of his actions." _

"_Then what question do I have that you're here to answer?" Marie asked becoming tired from her own stupidity. _

"_Perhaps you wish to know if you are at fault?" That was right Marie suddenly recalled her feelings of guilt. She had taken Scott from Jean. Perhaps she was to blame for his disloyalty. If she'd been more forthcoming with her body to him then perhaps, perhaps he would have remained loyal to her. "You have nothing to worry about," Ororo answered. "You were not the cause of his disloyalty Rogue. He made a choice and it was his, not hers." _

Marie woke up after her long dream to find herself still on the couch. She lay on Scott's lap and was comfortable. She stroked his chest and he awoke only a few moments after herself. "It-it's ok," she whispered into the early morning.. Scott nearly dropped her from his shock. "I- well- You two were involved in a very serious relationship for about two and a half years. You two were engaged and living a pretty good life until, it happened." Marie stumbled recalling the incident where Jean cheated on him causing him to leave. It was she though that gave him the courage to leave. She had thrown a fit and told him if she did that to him she didn't deserve him. She told him to leave! Get out! Only a few weeks later they went on their first official date though they had spent time together constantly after Jean had been banished from Scott's side.

It must be hard, she thought, asking someone to forgive you for the reason you left another. Marie finally sighed "look it's ok Scott. It hurts like hell and I'm upset with ya but, I love you," she confessed a huge blush coming to her cheeks. But her dream proved it, Scott told her and that meant she did. "I'm willing to stay with you even though you did that. Let's just, not do it again," she said with a weak smile. Suddenly she recalled what Logan said to her as well "but," she quickly answered. "Let's have you do something to make it up k?" she asked. "Do something sweet for me, something kind and loving, show me it's still me you desire." She looked into his eyes.

Scott nodded and lifted her chin kissing her sweetly "I love you queen of forgiveness," he said attempting humor. "I'll take time to plan and we'll go tomorrow I think." Marie smiled up at him and hugged his neck.

"I'm looking forward to it."

~Two Months Later~

Marie stretched her body out across the bed that she shared with her serious boyfriend of two years, Scott Summers. She rested on his chest as he was still asleep. She stared up at his peaceful face and stroked it gently with her index finger. She smiled as he grunted in pleasure and turned his head further into her hands.

However when someone knocked on the door Scott looked down at his resting girl. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. "I get the door you start breakfast?" he asked yawning.

"Ok," Marie said stretching and then throwing her legs over the bed. She looked back at him with love and wished that she could turn and crawl back into their bed and sleep the day away in his arms. Yet she stood and made her way into the kitchen. She took out some batter from the cupboard and a pan. She began making pancakes until she heard an all too familiar voice greet her boyfriend. Marie peaked her head out of the kitchen and saw Jean standing in her living room.

"Hello Scott my dear," she said grabbing his chin in between her fingers.

"What do you need Jean?" his tone was flat and he pulled his chin out of her grip.

"I have a surprise for you Scott my dear."

"I don't want it," he said.

"It's not something you can return," she said still smirking coyly.

"Then keep it," he said.

"Scott do you really want me to keep your only child?"

**AN: Sorry this is short but I hope you liked it. There will be lime next chapter but not a lemon for a little bit. **

**This is a reuploaded chapter! And wow is it a ton longer than I thought it would be. I hope you like it please review!**


	2. A Game

"Scott do you really want me to keep your only child?"

Marie dropped the bowl in her hands. She walked slowly from the kitchen and stared at the two adults in what now seemed like her play house. That was it she was just a child playing house again back in the third grade. Here they were moving on and having kids and she was, well she was still a virgin.

"Jean obviously we need to speak but I need to attend to Marie right now," Scott stood up.

"It's ok," she held her hands up gently. "Deal with this, we're out of cereal anyways," she grabbed the keys and exited in a whirlwind.

"She seems to be taking it well," Jean smirked crossing her legs and smirking up at Scott triumphantly. Scott pinched the bridge of his nose and glared over at Jean. "Don't glare at me Scott it takes two," she smirked triumphantly.

"Don't remind me," he scuffed his shoes. "I want the kid every other week and weekend."

"See I was thinking more like, I'd keep the kid and maybe you'd move in if you want to see the baby."

"No I'm not moving in with you, I'm staying in my house with Marie," he said firmly.

"Well I guess I don't mind moving in," Jean said leaning back and allowing her shirt to come up a bit.

"Jean!" Scott barked. "You will not be moving in either this is my home with Marie. My child is more than welcome you are not."

Jean looked away grunting in displeasure. "Let's play a game," she said. She wore a playful grin that Scott didn't like at all.

"I'm not here to play with you Jean. Get out of my house," she gave him a curious look.

"Don't you even want to know my terms? Come on if you win you can have the kids constantly except I get every other Saturday and Sunday so that I can have some attachment."

That stopped Scott in his tracks. "Every day except two Saturdays and Sundays of the month?" Jean nodded.

"Tell me the terms and I'll check with Marie," he conceded.

"Ok so here's the concept. You do what I tell you for example I'll say tickle my stomach and I'll tell you a fact. Or I could say kiss me and I'll answer a question. Elapsed time will be an hour if you cop out you lose and I get the kid for all except two Saturdays and Sundays a month. If you survive the hour with being at my command with any luck you'll learn some secrets about that night and you'll definitely get your kid for the majority of your time."

Scott inhaled he obviously wasn't very happy about getting sexual with Jean again. He'd call Marie, pray she understood and then he'd get his kid. "Give me a moment," he said walking into the kitchen where they kept one of their phones. Upon entering the kitchen Scott saw a mess that he hadn't heard Marie make. A mixing bowl was on the floor, silver ware was messily set in two table spaces. He picked up the bowl and set it on the counter gently then picking up the phone dialed his beloved.

"Hello," her bright voice answered her cell phone.

"Hi babe," he said wishing she was here so he could take her into his arms and wish this whole thing away. "I need to talk to you about something really important," he said.

She didn't say anything for a moment and he began to worry "oh sorry ok, I nodded." He could hear her adorable blush.

"Jean's given me a way to keep my kid most of the time. Also to find out details about that night since, like I told you, I don't remember much of anything."

"What's the catch?" her voice quivered.

"I have to do whatever she tells me for an hour, she was alluding to sexual favors."

He heard her scream and something break and he vaguely wondered where she was. "Do what you think you need to," she said coming back on the phone "I'll love you forever." With that her phone clicked closed and he was left alone in his house with a decision to make. He knew she was mad and hurt but his kid was important and Jean was a bit of a psychopath lately.

"She said its fine," he grumbled walking back into the room.

"Fantastic," Jean said getting up "where's your bedroom?"

"I'm not sure Marie would appreciate us doing it on her bed," Scott glared at Jean.

"Well I don't care that's where I wanna do it," she said giving him a sexy look. Too bad for her that look stopped working on Scott a long time ago. He walked towards the bedroom he shared with his beloved Marie. He swore to her he would wash the sheets ten times over after he had finished with his ex. "Good boy," Jean said pulling Scott into the bedroom with her by his belt loops. She grabbed his neck and fell back onto the bed. She grabbed the alarm clock next to the bed and set it for an hour after. "Kiss me Scott," she ordered smirking up at him.

"And I get?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

She giggled "drat I was hoping you wouldn't remember. Ok fine make-out with me and you can have a question," she said.

Scott sighed and bent over her capturing her lips and then slid his tongue into her eager mouth. Her tongue jumped to meet his and her arms pulled him close. Anyone could have seen that Jean had missed his presence. She pulled her body flush against his and tried welding her curves into his body. Scott was the one who pulled away and even though he broke it was Jean who was panting.

"I know I had one or two drinks when you came but I didn't remember _anything_. What the hell did you spike my drink with?"

"I didn't spike your drink," Jean said still a little breathless.

"What but then what happened to me?"

"One question per favor," Jean smirked at him. "I want you to kiss my neck," she whined scooting closer to him.

"I get?"

"A question," she said. Scott slipped his hands behind her back and pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. He kissed it at the spots he remembered that she liked. He nipped and she moaned wrapping one leg around his waist.

"What happened to me if you didn't spike my drink?" he pulled away.

"Ugh Scott you end things too soon," Jean groaned.

"My question," Scott pushed.

"Ugh fine you were manipulated," she said. Jean stood and stripped herself of her panties. She reached for Scott's shirt and he pushed her hands away.

"Uh-uh not for free," he said.

"Oh Scott don't be stingy," she pouted. He shook his head "ok fine all off and I'll tell you who you had sex with."

"It wasn't you?" he asked confused.

"Ah-ah Scott strip down darling," Jean said winking. Scott grumbled and stripped down feeling uncomfortable exposed. "Delicious," Jean said taking in his body and then pulled him back on the bed.

"So," Scott said.

"It was the Phoenix who came and had her delicious way with you."

"What why?"

"Ah so many questions my little Scott. I'll answer you if you'll tease my cunt and suck my tit," she bit her lip giving him a sexy smirk. Scott rolled his eyes and climbed on top of her and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked lightly and his hand went to her panties and he slid a finger down it and noticed that even the fabric was already wet. He felt himself stiffen a bit on her thigh and pushed his fingers on more. Jean moaned and arched her hips up. Scott nipped a bit and sucked harder and Jean moaned into him not knowing what to move anymore.

"Why did the Phoenix want me?" Scott asked detaching from Jean.

"She wants you as her mate, she's pissed off at me for letting you go," Jean said.

"I see."

"I want you to actually touch me," Jean said. "I'll tell you something that worries your little Rogue," Jean smirked.

Scott didn't even hesitate he slipped his fingers beneath Jean's soaked panties and rubbed up and down her slit hard. He lingered at her clit and she twisted below him and moaned and bucked and arched. "Scott go in, go in!" she screamed.

"Ah, ah you haven't even said the first part."

"I'll tell you how to fix it too," she begged.

"More," Scott bargained knowing there weren't too many times her hormones would make her head agree.

"I- I'll tell you something the Phoenix did that night, something you'll need to know," she screamed arching wildly into his hand.

"Deal," Scott said plunging his fingers into the depths of Jean's core. She screamed in pleasure and her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Scott!" Jean screamed as she came spilling her juices onto Rogue's carefully selected bed sheets. Scott removed his hand from her core and simply wiped it onto the sheets as well since he'd have to clean the poor things anyways. "So ok Rogue is most insecure about losing you because she doesn't put out and she's so much younger than you. In her mind a sure fire sign that you weren't interested in other women would be doing something romantic like having her get all dressed up and driving her around the block then coming home to a delicious homemade meal with the house decorated elegantly. Childish," Jean rolled her eyes.

"And what the Phoenix did that night?"

Jean hesitated "you may not believe me," she confided. "She made you an immortal so you can live forever as her mate." The alarm went off and Jean Grey smirked and gathered her clothes. "You'll have your kids," she said. Suddenly her clothes fell from her hands and she clutched her head.

"Scott?" Jean's voice had changed and Scott knew who it was, the Phoenix.

**AN: Please review, I know right now it seems like a Jean Scott fic but it will become Scogue don't worry. Reviews make me smile and update faster. **


	3. The Phoenix

The Phoenix

"Scott," the woman smiled from the body of Jean Grey. "I've missed my mate," she walked over to him and ran her hands along his still naked body. Scott tried to move away but figures that the manipulative bitch wouldn't allow him to move. She snaked her hand down Scott's stomach and claimed Scott's manhood in her hand.

He moaned lightly from the sensation but tried speaking "what do you mean mate?" he asked.

"I've claimed Scott as my mate," she said rubbing him slowly at first.

"But I didn't agree," he said.

"Mate doesn't have to. But I will make it worth mate agreeing," she looked at him.

"Oh? How?" he asked.

"I will not kill mate's human," she said speaking of Rogue. Scott stiffened his posture at her words. She wouldn't really kill Rogue would she? "I will kill anyone who touches mate without my permission."

"So how does this work then?" he was becoming worried. The Phoenix got on her knees and licked his shaft up and took part of his tip into her mouth. "I know how sex works," he hissed from pleasure.

The Phoenix smiled and looked up at him "mate will be allowed to stay with his girl as long as she lives if he swears that after he will live eternity as my mate cooperatively." Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair thinking. "I will make mate a deal," she said looking at him. He looked down at her with a questioning look. "I will go out of my way to protect mate's girl and the children mate keeps in his care." That sounded like a really good thing to Scott but he knew everything had a price. "In return mate gives me a child every year."

_What? The Phoenix didn't even seem like the motherly type why on earth did she want kids. Ok wait mate means equal right? Well I don't want kids _every_ year so let's see how much say mate has in this little relationship_. "But darling I don't want kids every year," he said testing the waters.

The Phoenix tilted her head to the side obviously confused. "Then how often?"

"Well if I was to put it to years I'd say every 3 or 4," Scott said even though honestly he only wanted two kids total.

"Three it is then mate," she smiled and kissed him roughly.

"And you will protect Rogue?" Phoenix nodded "what if I decide to have kids with her?"

Phoenix scrunched her nose at the thought but replied "I shall protect mate's offspring but after the mother dies the children must fend for themselves."

"Can I have a day to think on it?"

"You wish to speak to your girl?"

Scott nodded "yes I want her opin- hey, hey," he said pulling her up again from where she had again fallen to her knees. "I was talking to you," he scolded and prayed that mates were indeed equal if they were good.

The Phoenix giggled like a school girl and Scott seemed to have guessed correctly. "Mate?" she asked.

Scott sighed "yes?"

"You may speak to your girl tonight I will return tomorrow for your answer," her clothes levitated up and she put them on. "Kiss mate," she said puckering her lips out. Attempting to keep her in a pleasant mood with him he bent down and gave her a soft kiss. Then with that she left his house.

Scott wanted more than anything to just fall back onto the filthy bed and sleep. Yet instead he knew he had work to do. He stripped the bed of the sheets Marie had chosen and put them in the washer. He walked back into the room and stepped into the shower and rinsed his sweaty disgusting body.

He came out of the shower and pulled on one of the goofy boxers that Marie had bought him that he usually refused to wear. He walked into their closet and pulled out a tux and tie she loved. He hung it in the closet to put on just before she came in. He put on a t-shirt and some jeans Marie had insisted he have. He walked to the laundry machine again and put the bed sheets into the dryer.

He then went and grabbed his wallet and cell phone. While walking out to one of his cars he took his cell phone out and called Kitty.

"Hey Mr. I-don't-care-about-Rogue," Kitty snapped answering her phone.

"Kitty save it unless you want test form G for the next test which I will make to have the hardest questions possible," Scott snapped. Kitty didn't say anything "I assume Rogue is at your house?" he asked.

"Yes she is complaining about how you got your dumb ex pregnant!"

"Yes I'm a jerk Kitty I understand now if you could please just listen I'd appreciate it. I need you to take Rogue out to some dress stores get her to buy any dress she likes, get some jewelry, new shoes, anything she wants. Convince her to use my card as revenge or something I don't care how you get her to use it. Then do her make-up and hair like you would for a dance or something, something she'll feel perfect in. Then tell her you're taking her out to a club or something but bring her to the house ok?"

Kitty sighed "you better be making up for your mistakes mister because if I were Rogue I would not put up with your dumbness. I'll do what you say," Kitty said defeated.

"Thank you," Scott said and Kitty hung up on her side. Scott sighed and slipped into his car. He spent a lot of the day running around doing errands and picking things up that he knew his Marie would swoon over.

Scott returned to his house about four hours later and got to work transforming his house into something his girlfriend would cry over. It took him about two hours to get everything set up just perfectly. He finally, exhaustedly, made his way to the kitchen. He put on three of her favorite dishes and slaved over the stove for another hour and a half. He walked out with all the dishes and set them on the decorated table putting tops over them to keep them warm.

Kitty sent him a text that they were about half an hour away. Scott pretty much bolted the kitchen door shut, since he didn't have it decorated, then rushed up to the bedroom for another quick shower to get the sweat off from laboring over the house.

He rushed out into his room and put on his tux keeping the odd boxers on. He dried his hair and let it fall freely which was Marie's favorite way for him. He jogged down the stairs and went into the kitchen one last time and grabbed the bouquet of white and red roses he had gotten for her. He heard Kitty's car pull in and he quickly exited their house to greet his princess.

As she got out to yell at Kitty he took her breath away. He watched her approach the driver's side in her light blue tube top dress. It reminded him of a fairies' dress as it hugged tight against her chest and hung loosely in pointed layers around her hips and upper thighs. Kitty pointed to where Scott stood. He waved and held up the bouquet of flowers wrapped in a heart covered clear wrap.

Marie stared at him for a moment and didn't notice as Kitty pulled out. She walked over to him her hair in curls around her face and her make-up beautifully seated upon her face. When she reached him she walked straight into his arms. "What is going on?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just doing what I can to make today better," Scott said. "Come on," he opened the door for her and she gasped seeing the candle lit room with decorations everywhere.

"When did this happen?" she gasped.

"When you were out getting pampered," he said setting the bouquet down and taking her into the dining room.

"Scott! Oh my God!" she said seeing the three course meal and the candles. She loved the dim light and the romantic streamers. She turned and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her softly and cradled her cheek. She kissed him back and deepened the kiss pulling him close to her. "I'm so sorry to put you through this hell," he said in between kisses.

"We'll talk about it later tonight things you may need to tell me things like that but for now please let's just enjoy your hard work ok?" she asked looking at him.

"You are something amazing," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Food," she said. "I have been looking at that steak, that chicken fried rice, and those sweet potatoes and I'm surprised your suit doesn't have drool on it," she laughed.

"Ok I'm sorry you just look delicious," he said giving her one last kiss before pulling her chair out for her.

#

Scott's hands cupped Rogue's ass as he kissed her and her back rested against one of the hallway walls. The kiss was hungry and lustful and Rogue's hands gripped Scott's neck and held tightly. Scott abandoned her lips and traveled down to her neck. She moaned as he bit and nipped at her neck. Her head fell back against the wall and she moaned as he went to work giving her a hickey.

Slowly the couple made their way to the bedroom. Rogue fell back onto the mattress giggling. She bit her lip seductively and reached her hands behind her back unzipping her dress. While Scott's male organs became excited his head knew however that he shouldn't take her like this. He sighed and kissed her softly "not tonight love," he cooed.

Rogue pouted and her face fell "why not!" she huffed.

He smiled endearingly and fell beside her on the bed. "I want it to be special and gorgeous and everything you want."

"This is everything I want," Rogue protested.

"No it isn't," he pulled her into his arms "you don't want lust you want love. Don't worry my sweet I won't deny you forever, I am but a man there is only so many times I can reject such a beauty." She cuddled into his arms.

"So what happened with the whole Jean thing?"

"Oh God it was absolutely crazy," he said pulling her closer. "So as it turns out I wasn't drunk instead Jean used her telepathic abilities to manipulate me. And as that turns out it wasn't Jean it was the Phoenix who's decided that I'm her mate. Speaking of Phoenix agreed to protect you as well as any children you and I decide to have if I give her a child every three years."

"Why does she want children she's a manipulative bitch! What she has a soft side now?"

"I don't know I didn't want to ask and make her be like 'oh ya I hate kids never mind I'll just kill your girl'," Scott rolled his eyes.

"You're girl?" Rogue looked at him oddly.

"Sorry that's what she calls you I just try not to piss her off," Scott said. He kissed her forehead "anyways you are my girl so what's the problem?" he flipped her over and kissed her hard. Rogue giggled and kissed him back pulling him close.

#

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter I was so excited with the one review I got that I wrote this in two hours. Sorry but feedback makes me happy so please review once again.**


	4. Plots

Plots

"What?" Kitty groaned over the phone.

"I know I feel like whatever I do it doesn't matter," Rogue laid on her bed playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well maybe he's got ED or something," Kitty tired.

"Kitty the _other_ problem in my relationship is he got his ex pregnant."

"Oh ya," Kitty said "well then I'm out of ideas!"

Rogue sighed "maybe some lingerie?"

"Worth a shot, I'll come get you and we'll pick some up then you can kill him tonight and he'll be like 'damn what's ED?" The girls both giggled.

"Ok I'll see you in ten," Rogue said hanging up excited.

Kitty arrived approximately twenty minutes later and Rogue grabbed her wallet and then retreated into Kitty's car.

The two arrived at Victoria's Secret and went to work trying to find something sexy and inviting for Scott's penis. They found white, black, red, blue, purple, and everything else but almost nothing seemed to fit. Finally though Rogue found something that she didn't think she'd even like. But as she tried on the black _all_ lace lingerie she knew this was the one. She walked out in her clothes and smirked at Kitty nodding.

Kitty clapped and squealed "you'll kill him."

"I hope so," Rogue said dishing out forty bucks for the piece of almost no fabric.

#

Scott sighed as he knocked on the door of Jean Grey. Jean appeared only a few seconds later and smiled brightly upon seeing Scott.

"What a surprise," she smiled.

"If you're surprised then your other half must not have told you anything."

"You're here to see Phoenix?"

"Yes we had arranged to meet," Scott said growing tired.

Suddenly Jean changed and the Phoenix emerged hugging Scott. "I'm so glad you came," she said. "And look I went to the doctors yesterday and they said I'm two months in and I look healthy. They said we're only expecting one baby but they can't tell the gender just yet." Phoenix smiled as she pulled Scott into the house smiling and jumping around.

"That's great," Scott said trying not to piss her off. "So after Marie and I talked last night and we decided that I'll take your offer."

Phoenix smiled and kissed him "a baby every three years yay!" Scott nodded and realized that she acted rather young for being kinda evil. "I want a romantic night," she said pulling him close.

Scott sighed "I thought I wasn't officially your mate until after Marie's death though," he tried.

Phoenix pouted "but don't you want to spend time with me mate?"

"Of course I do but we need to have an actual day and time set ok?"

"So future date night?"

"See that I can work with," he said even though he'd really rather not.

"Ok so how about next Wednesday?"

"I'll see you at eight?"

"Dinner and dancing," she smiled. Scott groaned he didn't even go out dancing with Marie and she had begged a few times. Looks like he'd be taking her out dancing sometime soon to make it up to her. "Also I want you to come to my doctor's appointments," she said.

"Text me when you have them and I'll try my best to make it to them ok?"

"But I want you at them," she pouted and stomped her foot.

"I'll do my best," he said and kissed her to calm her.

#

"Ah Kitty Scott's home!" Rogue said as Kitty put the finishing touches on her hair and quickly left through the back door.

"Marie," Scott called exhausted.

"In the bedroom!" she called looking in the mirror and fixing her 'clothing' just a bit.

"Hey just to let you know Wednesday I'll be- hello," he purred looking her up and down.

She bit her lip and smiled. "You like?" she asked.

"When did you do this?" he said shedding his wallet and keys.

"Today, Kitty and I ran an errand."

"I thought I heard Kitty, she's not like hiding in the closet or something is she?"

"No," Rogue giggled. "Come here," she said grabbing his shirt collar and kissing him. She backed them up on the bed and helped him get rid of his shirt.

"Marie darling we really shouldn't," he said but allowed her to take his pants off all the same. He kissed down her neck and his hands moved along her sides. "You're so sexy," he said biting her neck hard.

She yelped but held his head firmly in place. Truth be told she was a little into the pain. Scott finally pulled away from her neck and reached behind her. He tickled her back before removing the all lace bra. He lowered his lips to her nipple and licked it. She moaned softly and her head turned a few times on the pillow. He finally took all of it into his mouth and sucked lightly. "Scott," she breathed.

His hand reached down in between her legs and he ran his fingers over the lace panties. Marie groaned and her hips arched up. "Scott touch," she whined.

He smirked devilishly and kissed her lips softly abandoning her nipple to the cool air. His fingers slid her panties to the side and slowly caressed her wet slit. She let out a gasp of pleasure and her eyes closed instantly. He gently pinched her nerve bundle and she let out several calls of pleasure. Her legs twisted and extended as she begged for more and more of his touch.

Finally he slid his fingers into her core and she melted into his touch. At first he was slow just exploring the newest part of her body he had allowed himself access to. Soon however he pushed his hand in harder and harder and faster and faster. Soon Marie was screaming for him and her hips were arched miles over the bed. Scott finally slowed as Marie's juices spilled from her hole. He slowly slid his fingers from her core and licked them clean.

"You sure you want to go all the way baby?" he asked her feeling the strain on his boxers.

"Yes!" she screamed shooting up from her panting to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Scott didn't need more persuading. He took his boxers off and lowered her down on the bed. Her legs were spread wide and she panted beneath him. He lowered himself into her and as hard as it was he slowly waited for her to be ok. "You, you can move," she said kissing him.

Scott didn't even ask twice he just plowed into her depths and found her body insanely satisfying. He pulled her close and she screamed as well. He was quick and hard he found her spots quickly and Marie never stood a chance.

The two were soon cuming together and Marie felt his seed burst inside of her. They hadn't talked about kids but Marie wanted some. Two at once wouldn't be too bad right? Oh well right now Marie didn't want to worry about it. She whimpered as Scott pulled out but then she smiled as he pulled her naked body against his own.

"Oh I didn't even give you anything," Marie said suddenly turning to face him.

"Don't worry love," he said kissing her head. "I immensely enjoyed myself," he smirked.

She smiled "I'm glad I wouldn't want to ruin our first time by being selfish."

"Don't worry you weren't Marie," he kissed her head.

#

**AN: Ok so this was their first time I hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
